


A victory in defeat

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Blindfolds, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Slave, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Frank buys a sex slave from a police auction where they get rid of criminals that prefer that punishment to the prison. But Michael is not happy and doesn't want to have sex with him. Yet.





	A victory in defeat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CowT, fourth week, and the Maritombola (prompt 17) of LDF.  
> While Michael is mine, Frank is a character created by Yuppu. She also proofread this story because english is not my first language, so please be kind.

Michael was not a terrorist, yet he was responsible for the explosion of a bomb in the middle of the city. It was because of his greed and stupidity, and he felt so ashamed of himself - even though there were luckily no casualties - that at first he didn’t even bothered rebelling when the police put him up for an auction as a sex slave instead of sending him to prison. Everybody knew prisons were too stocked nowadays, and sending prisoners to be auctioned was more often than not the easy way out. Anyway it sinked on him sooner than later what that would entitle someone to do with his life, and he started getting antsy. The auction’s day Michael was so out of himself that they had to hit him on his head to stop him from escaping. That was how he didn’t see who was the man buying him, nor the house where he was taken.  
Michael woke up several hours later in a bed, blindfolded, and when he moved his head he heard for the first time Frank’s voice.  
“We can take things slowly, if you want. Do it right. Or you could try to escape from me and I will have to keep you chained in here till you cool down.”  
Michael tried sitting up - or to be more specific, he tried to throw himself out of bed - but he found out with a moan of agony that the man had actually chained him to the bed. Frank didn’t seem too worried about his attempts and kept talking to him calmly, as if Michael wasn’t growling and trying to free himself from his chains. Michael wasn’t listening to his words and felt actually better when the man got up and left the room, leaving him to himself. The feeling of accomplishment didn’t last long since he noticed that there was nothing he could do to get rid of those chains and he would actually need the other man for feeding and getting to the toilet.  
He soon started going crazy at the impossibility to move or at least know how long had passed since he did end up in there.  
When he heard the door open Michael had to suppress his instinct and kept silent and still. He listened closely at the man’s steps approaching his bed and for a moment he thought his heart would explode for how hard it was beating in his chest when the man unchained him. Michael waited just until both his arms and legs had been freed to try and run towards the door, trying at the same time to get rid of the blindfold. He never anticipated the man to be way more stronger than himself and the breath escaped him when Frank grabbed him and with one single move he lifted Michael in the air just to throw him back on the bed all over again. There was a bit of a fight after that, but soon Michael found himself on a chair, his wrists handcuffed behind his back.  
The first two days were rough - at least Michael thought it was just a couple of days, judging by how many meals Frank brought to him - but it started getting a little better when he stopped fighting the man every step of the way and actually let Frank feed him and take him to the toilet. Even if Frank still didn’t seem convinced about letting his hands free and any single time Michael would have to let him fish his dick out of his pants to answer nature’s call. Frank was the only contact with the rest of the world that Michael had and after three days the boy found himself impatiently waiting for Frank to approach him, just to hear a voice, to feel a touch and not drown in the darkness with only his thoughts as company. After all the fights and the growling Michael felt a wave of shame hit him hard when that day at the toilet he started getting hard in Frank’s hand.  
His face too hot not to be red, Michael gritted his teeth at the little huff of hair near his ear that - he guessed - meant Frank was smiling.  
“Do you want me to jerk you off?”  
Michael kept silent at the question, ashamed, and he hurried up what he had to do so that it would be over faster. He never thought such a thing could repeat itself, but that evening and then the day after that he felt again his body react against his will at the touch of the other man.  
That morning Michael couldn’t take it anymore and he instinctively tried to push himself in Frank’s hand. The man made a little warning sound and tightened his grip over Michael’s dick. Michael couldn’t refrain from moaning at that, his body immediately reacting as if he hadn’t had sex in months.  
“You need to start behave, Michael.” Frank murmured on his ear, his voice warm as the hand wrapped around Michael’s dick. “You’ll have to start addressing me as daddy and be a good boy to me. Say yes, daddy. Or no, daddy. And thank you, daddy.”  
Michael couldn’t even think straight anymore, not with the man seemingly ready to jerk him off, not with that voice - he couldn’t believe it himself - turning him on with those orders.  
“Do you understand?”  
His hand was too still to be comfortable and by that point Michael just needed so badly to have something more that he stopped fighting it.  
“Yes, daddy…”  
It came out faint, as if he himself didn’t believe he was actually saying it, but Frank seemed to appreciate it anyway. Michael moaned even louder than before when the man actually started giving him pleasure, stroking his cock slowly, building that way what felt to Michael like the strongest orgasm he had ever had.  
Frank let him rest against his chest while Michael was too far gone in the pleasure, still out of breath, and he kept stroking him calmly, trying to get every last drop of cum out of him.  
“What do you say now?” He murmured, his breath warm against Michael’s neck.  
“Thank you, daddy…” The boy murmured, the shame kind of forgotten in the pleasure.  
Frank surprised him with a kiss on his cheek. “You’ve been good…”  
The man took him back to his room but something was different and Michael could clearly feel it.  
“You made progress today, in exchange for that I’ll give you something. Will you keep being a good boy?”  
“Yes.” He answered in a hurry, hoping to get free.  
“Yes?”  
“Yes, daddy…” He murmured.  
“Good boy.” Frank answered, clearly pleased.  
Michael almost stopped breathing when he sensed Frank’s hands starting to unknot the blindfold behind his back.  
Soon the black fabric was removed from his face and for the first time in days Michael had the chance to open his eyes to the light and see the surroundings.  
“Careful now…” Frank murmured, helping him sit down on the bed.  
It was a slow process and a painful one but after some minutes Michael was able to open his eyes and look around, albeit squinting.  
Frank left him chained to the bed but having the chance to see felt to Michael like having a part of his freedom back. When Frank went back to him to bring him dinner Michael started reacting immediately. Whether he wanted it or not his body would betray his need to be touched. Frank noticed obviously but feigned ignorance and he sat down next to Michael on the bed.  
“How are you?” The man murmured grazing his leg with the back of his fingers while unchaining him to let him sit.  
“I’m fine…” He murmured, trying to hide his erection.  
He let Frank fed him like he had done for several days at that point, desperately trying not to let Frank know how much the casual brush of his hand was torturing him.  
Truth was that Frank was doing it on purpose: he wanted Michael to react and reach that point where he would probably ask him to do something about his erection.  
“Are you alright, kid?” He asked at seeing the way Michael was looking at Frank’s groin.  
He then acted like he had just noticed his hard on, grinning much to Michael’s embarrassment.  
“Do you want something from me, kid?”  
Michael kept silent for a couple seconds before nodding abruptly.  
“Maybe tonight.” Frank said as if he was conceding him big time, caressing his leg.  
The thought of been left after all that building up almost left Michael without breath and the boy blurted out the first thing he could think about to stop him.  
“Please, daddy!”  
Frank grinned slightly, happy to hear him say that, and at his smile Michael felt his cheeks burn. It was too late anyway for the shame, and Frank’s hand on his thigh was enough for him to keep talking.  
“I could do something for you…” Michael proposed in a breath, surprising himself when it him the sudden understanding that the thought of touching Frank after all the time with only the man free to do so was making numbers to his brain and groin.  
“I’m good.” He said more decided, hoping Frank would then get him over the edge.

Frank licked his lips at the sight of Michael on his knees in front of him, his hands handcuffed behind his back so he couldn't try anything strange, his eyes riveted at Frank’s groin. It was the first time Michael could see it and for a moment the guy shivered at the thought of Frank pressing his huge dick between his asscheeks.  
He had never wanted a man so badly before and he wasn't even sure if it was in part because of his inability to escape him or what. After a moment of uncertainty Michael sticked out his tongue and started licking at the man’s cock, without a word or a sound. He already felt like his body was betraying him by showing the man how hard he was, so there was no need for him to moan and put on some show. Frank moaned softly and he let him do whatever he wanted to, enjoying the sight of his slave willingly taking care of his erection. The man petted Michael’s unruly hair, murmuring softly some encouraging words. He wanted the boy to know exactly how much he liked seeing “his baby” behave so well, how much he liked his tongue at work.  
“If you keep being good, one of these days daddy would stick his dick into your mouth and slowly fuck your face. Would you like it?” He asked with a moan, caressing his hair.  
Michael couldn't manage to suppress a moan as the mental image crossed his mind and without even thinking he nodded. He tried to keep up when Frank started jerking himself off, managing not to stop licking his glans. It went on for a long time, until with a huge groan Frank came all over his face. Michael remained on his knees there in silence for a long moment, staring surprised at Frank like he didn't really expected him to cum that way on him, or maybe surprised at how much it actually turned him on. He still wanted Frank to make him cum, but a tiny little part of him was sure that if the man had kept him there licking his cock he would have come anyway sooner or later. With that knowledge in mind Michael raised his eyes on Frank's face as he licked his lips clean from his sperm.  
“Thanks, daddy…” He almost purred looking him in the eyes.  
At those words Frank had to fight with himself not to pick him up and take him to bed to fuck him into the mattress. Instead he let Michael stand and leaned in to kiss him on his lips.  
“You’ve been good…”  
Michael almost sighed and nodded slightly. “Thanks, daddy… please…” He murmured, hoping the man will give him his release.  
Frank huffed a little smile and to Michael’s surprise he uncuffed his hands.  
“When you behave like a good boy daddy is going to reward you.”  
Michael couldn’t suppress a smile at finally be free. He massaged his wrists, but before he could do something else for himself Frank took his chin with his fingers, making him turn so he could look in his eyes.  
“Rule number one: I don’t want you to touch yourself. Daddy is going to take care of you, understood?”  
Michael nodded and let the man take him outside the room and to the bathroom. Instead of taking him to the toilet as he did the other days Frank took him to the shower. After days from his auction finally Michael was able to shower and the feeling was so great he didn’t even complain about his erection still being neglected. Frank though hadn’t forgotten it and he simply helped him shower first, washing his hair with care. But then, when Michael was finally clean, Frank lead him to lean on the wall and slowly pressed himself against his back. Michael’s breath caught in his chest at the feeling of Frank’s groin pressing between his asscheeks, and suddenly he found himself harder than before. Michael moaned loudly when Frank started jerking him off with slow strokes, not even attempting to do anything with his own erection and just focusing on his slave. Michael relaxed as soon as he understood Frank wouldn’t fuck him on the wall right in that moment, and finally started enjoying his treatment.  
“Do you like it, baby?”  
“Yes, daddy…” He moaned, his eyes closed, and without even noticing he started bucking slowly between Frank’s hand and his erection.  
“You’re a good boy, aren’t you?”  
“I am…” He moaned, moving faster when Frank fastened his pace.  
“If you keep behaving I’ll keep treating you right… do you want to be free to roam the house?”  
“I do, daddy…” He moaned, short of breath.  
“If you take care of daddy, daddy will take care of you, baby.” Frank murmured near his ear.  
“Thanks, daddy…” Michael said under his breath, without even thinking Frank could mean something else than occasionally licking him off.

Michael greatly enjoyed his newfound almost freedom, being able to move around the house and basically being free to do whatever he wanted to. Frank let him watch tv or get through the fridge, and just asked in return for him to give him a kiss any time Frank walked close to him.  
The second night since he got rid of his handcuffs Frank sat on the couch by his side and - as per request - Michael leaned in to give him a kiss. That time though Frank didn't let him move away, sliding his fingers in his hair and tugging slightly. Michael moaned at that and at the sensation of the man’s hot tongue taking possession of his mouth.  
When he came back to himself Frank was slowly carding his fingers in his hair.  
“daddy really likes your hot mouth.” He murmured and Michael licked his lips, quite surprised at his own hardening erection.  
“Now daddy is thinking about your hot mouth wrapped around his dick.” He said, slowly opening up the fly of his pants and then unzipping his jeans. “Take off your clothes, babe. Daddy wants to see you naked.”  
Michael kind of wanted to protest about Frank’s desire for him to suck his dick but somehow the words never came and when the man ordered him to shed his clothes he just stood and took off every single garment, standing then right in front of him, naked with a half hard dick in plain sight.  
Frank moaned softly, grabbing his dick and slowly pulling on it, mansturbating with his eyes roaming up and down the naked boy.  
“Lie on the couch, belly down.” He gestured at his side where Michael was sitting just a minute ago.  
Michael readily complied, lying his head on the man’s thigh. He thought the man would ask him to lick him again.  
But Frank caressed his lips with a knuckle and pushed his fingers inside his mouth, demanding him to suck his fingers as he moved them in and out his lips. Michael let him do whatever he wanted, his eyes on the older man face, and opened up when Frank pushed his lips apart. A deep kiss followed and Michael was left feeling almost dizzy by the intensity of it.  
“Daddy wants to push your beautiful mouth down his cock and have you suck all the sperm out of his balls. Do you want daddy to do that, baby?”  
It took a moment for Michael to register those words and before he even knew it he was answering, totally unaware of the way his own hips were pushing down on the couch, grinding his hardened erection.  
“Yes, daddy…”  
He surprised even himself with his answer but then again Frank covered his mouth with his own and in the kiss Michael found out he didn't want to back down. As Frank had showed him times and times again if he gave him pleasure Frank would reciprocate and he really was now in need of some relief.  
Frank slowly guided him down his cock, instructing him on how to breath and relax his jaw. Soon the other man was moaning as Michael grew confident and slowly took more and more of his cock in his mouth. Michael learned how to suck him while rising and use his tongue as going down the erection, how to tighten his lips around his cock to make Frank groan, and he surprised himself finding out that he truly enjoyed having a dick that big in his mouth.  
When Frank put a finger near his lips Michael didn't even thought about it, opened up his mouth and let him fuck his mouth with a couple fingers till they were covered in his spit and went back sucking his cock as soon as Frank took out his fingers. He didn't thought about it till suddenly he felt one of those fingers press in the crack of his ass a moment before he could feel a pressure on his asshole.  
He jerked his head, taking his mouth off Frank's dick.  
“What-”  
“Shh…” The man murmured, not moving his finger away, and before Michael could protest further his mouth got covered by his lips.  
Michael whimpered, wishing to get away, but Frank's hold on his hair was strong and his tongue unrelenting while the man kept massaging his opening from the outside, waiting for him to relax his muscles to finally push the finger inside. Michael growled, trying to push away from him, but when the finger in its probing grazed his prostate he was unable to prevent his growl to turn into a whimper. Frank smiled on his lips and pressed more into the gland, eliciting a loud moan from his throat. Michael almost slumped against his chest, suddenly fully aroused, and he stopped fighting the man altogether. His breath shortened, when Frank guided his head down he went willingly, wrapping his mouth around his cock to go back at sucking him. He was slightly ashamed at being so aroused but they both were moaning and that helped him a bit. When Frank added a second finger and he experienced the pressure of both fingers against that spot he ended up coming with a loud moan, much to his surprise.  
Frank let him catch his breath and just kissed his face while Michael was busy just trying not to look at him in the eyes. But the man’s fingers were still deep in his ass and soon Frank started moving them for no apparent reason. Michael stubbornly didn't want him to understand how much he liked it but it was kind of a lost cause and to avoid having to face the matter he went back at sucking the guy.  
Frank seemed to appreciate his initiative and didn't ask questions, but he also didn't stop fingering him, apparently equally appreciating his moans against his skin. The man didn't last long after that anyway and Michael denied even to himself about having started to press back his ass on those fingers and then down against the couch, or even about the thrill he felt when Frank shoot his cum deep in his mouth. Michael swallowed, self conscious at the thought of letting the sperm drip from his mouth, and Frank groaned softly, tugging him close to plant another kiss on his lips. Just like that his fingers were gone and Michael was left feeling unsure and slightly dizzy, too many questions in his head about how much he did actually enjoy their act, how much he wouldn't have mind if Frank had kept touching him that way.

They did it day after day: before dinner Frank would join him on the couch and ask him something along the line of “do you know what daddy wants?”. Frank took to leave in the living room a bottle of lube so he could get to finger his ass any time he wanted to and evening after evening Michael went down on his dick, sucking him with passion, moaning and rutting against the couch while Frank pressed and probed, fingering his ass and stimulating his prostate.  
When one evening Michael opened up Frank’s pants to get out his erection without even the need for the man to ask him to, Frank understood that there wasn’t even the need to ask him anymore. Michael seemed more than happy to start licking him and take his cock in his mouth and suck him hard, moaning around him and going down till Frank could feel his throat. Frank moaned loudly, excited at that, and let his head roll against the cushions of the couch. Slowly Frank moved his hand to the Michael’s back, caressing the boy under the t-shirt before slipping the hand under his pants. He smirked when Michael lifted his hips, moving his ass against his fingers, impatient for his touch.  
“Such an eager baby…”  
Michael moaned around his cock and kept bobbing his head, apparently not even worried because Frank wasn’t even thinking about reciprocating the pleasure, too lost himself in the sucking and the feeling of that dick in his mouth to stop. Frank finally grabbed the lube and went back at caressing Michael’s asshole, carding the fingers of his other hand in the boy’s hair, petting him while pushing two fingers together in his opening.  
Michael gave an obscene moan at that and Frank went right to his prostate, stimulating him while pushing the boy’s head down on his cock.  
He was extremely proud of himself for the way after weeks of training the boy could get his cock even down his throat without even gagging, but maybe he was even more proud of the way Michael had come to enjoy his fingering and seemed to want and wait for it as much as Frank waited for his mouth every evening. He had had every intention to fuck Michael since he had bought him months before but he also wanted the slave to actively want him and he could recognize he was very close to it. They had become close during those weeks and maybe - maybe - Frank was starting to have a bit of feelings for him. Not that he would tell him.  
Frank started really working his ass, spreading his fingers and moving them, opening him up and making sure to graze his prostate the right way. He could see how that was driving the boy crazy by the way he was rutting against the couch, his muscles clenched around the man’s fingers while he kept sucking his cock in earnest. Michael closed his eyes, lost in pleasure, and as soon as Frank felt him relax, he pushed a third finger inside him. Michael gave a loud moan and almost let his cock go from his lips but then he went down again on him, taking Frank's cock down his throat to reciprocate the pleasure the man was giving him.  
Frank groaned aloud and pushed his fingers deep in his ass.  
"Just like that, baby. Show daddy how much you want daddy's milk down that throat..."  
Michael kept working his erection with his muscles, excited, till Frank warned him he was close, but even then he didn't move away. Michael wanted the man to cum down his throat as he had promised him many times already and so instead of moving up his erection he tried to press down, sealing his lips around the base of his cock.  
Frank came with a hoarse scream shooting his cum deep in his throat right as the boy wanted him to. Michael finally raise from his cock with a long moan, letting him go with a wet sound.  
Frank expected him to just wait until he would go back at fingering his ass but instead of staying put like all the others nights the boy pushed up and looked for a kiss from his lips.  
Frank was surprised by that but at the press of those swollen lips against his he couldn't suppress a little smile. Michael pushed his tongue inside his mouth, ignoring the fingers still up his ass while he almost climbed the man, moving to sit on his lap and kiss like he couldn't ask for anything better in life. At that display of eagerness and lust Frank moaned softly in the kiss, putting an arm around his back to keep him close. Michael went willingly, leaning against his chest without even thinking about breaking the kiss. When Frank went back at moving his fingers inside him Michael let out an obscene moan and started swaying his hips between Frank's hand and his pelvis, so excited he couldn't even think straight.  
He had never acted that way and Frank was even more surprised but kept moving his fingers inside of him, focused on giving the boy pleasure even though the way Michael kept pushing his still erect cock against his own was rapidly taking him back to a glorious hard on. They both moaned in the kiss and Frank moved his fingers faster and faster, determined to giving him the best orgasm yet.  
Michael tried to press back on his fingers and Frank enjoyed seeing the boy try to ride those the same way he would have loved to see him ride his dick. He used his free hand to press on the little of his back, bringing him closer at every sway of his hips so that Michael would always rub their cocks against each other.  
"Come on, baby, let daddy see you cum..."  
Michael answered with a whine and moved even faster between him and his fingers, trying to reach his own pleasure till he finally tensed, arching against him. Frank moaned softly at the feeling of the slave's ass clenching around his fingers and the sight of the boy lost in pleasure cumming against his chest and naked erection, getting both their shirts dirty.  
"I want you..." He murmured, almost short of breath.  
Michael smiled softly and leaned in to kiss him back again, with no hurry, and Frank finally let his fingers slip out of him.  
“I’m yours.”  
At those words Frank closed his eyes for a moment, going back to circling the boy’s hips with his arms to keep him close, and leaned in to kiss his neck.  
Michael sighed, still lost in pleasure, and just raised his chin to give him more space, without thinking much of their words till Frank spoke again.  
"I want to impale your pretty ass on my cock..." He whispered between the kisses on his neck, holding on his hips. "I want to see you ride me the same way you were riding my fingers. Daddy will make you cum so hard you'll pass out." He promised, stopping with his kisses only at sensing the young man tense between his arms.  
Michael pushed against his chest, trying to get away or at least look at him in the face, and Frank let him go even if confused since it all seemed to be fine between them until a moment before.  
"Michael?"  
Michael had an afraid look on his face and he shook his head, still pushing against his chest. "I don't want that."  
Frank fell silent at those words, watching intently his face, but he didn't even try to get Michael closer again, letting him go and get to his feet.  
Michael's legs almost threatened to give up, still trembling after the orgasm, but the boy tried to stay upright and even though Frank did want to help him he stopped himself before reaching out. With a sigh the man leaned back against the pillows, just watching him. Michael stood in front of him in silence for a couple seconds, apparently needing that time even to process fully what had just happened and start to pull up his pants to get away from there.  
Frank took a deep breath, thinking about the fact that Michael had clearly said he didn't want him. He was still his slave and he knew he could have took him by force but it wasn't what Frank really wanted. He wanted Michael to want him. He didn't want the boy to just be a hole to fuck. Maybe it could have been that way when he had first saw the guy at the auction, but he was now admitting to himself that things had changed, that he now cared about not making him suffer, about being the one Michael would want, the one the boy would kiss just like mere minutes before.  
Michael had an ashamed look on his face, something between guilty and worried, and Frank put his own erection back inside his boxers, not even bothering to clean himself up while he was deciding what to tell the boy.  
"I won't touch you if you don't want me to. I will wait until you ask for it. I hope that day will come sooner than later." He smiled softly, looking at him. "The rules still stand, I don't want you to touch yourself."  
Michael shook his head, throwing a glance at him, but in the end he just turned and left the room leaving him alone.

Even though it meant losing the touch of the man and feeling kind of empty Michael climbed the stairs without looking back, fully knowing that however he had come to enjoy Frank's hands on him he still didn't feel ready to take things a step further. He was afraid of losing the affection the man was showing him but he was also afraid that it all would end anyway once Frank had had what he had bought him for. Maybe he would tire of him, or maybe the joy was just in the journey and once reached the destination he would cease to have any interest for Frank. He threw himself under the shower, trying to get out of his own head and wash away the traces of cum and sweat from his skin. He was worried that Frank would start to see him as useless the same way other owners saw their slaves when they tried to deny the sex, or useless without it having anything to do with the sex and being just about him right as it had happened all through his life with everyone he had met till that point.  
Once in bed Michael found out he couldn't stop his brain from reeling around the idea of Frank not touching him anymore, not once again in his life, of spending the rest of it together in that house without the man kissing or touching him, and the thought he found was as depressing as the chance of Frank selling him away because there wouldn't be sex between them. As his owner it was in his rights even to force himself on Michael but they had come to know each other enough that Michael trusted him completely not to go back on his word. So that meant no contact till Michael would say he wanted to. It could have been his chance not to have the man around anymore but the truth was that even if during the first weeks he was almost hoping to get away now he wasn't so sure he would like to escape. He had grown fond of the man, even if he was demanding, and bald, and really older than he was. Frank was kind, and he took care of him, he made him smile and even in that moment, alone in bed right after telling the man he didn't want him, Michael had to admit he would have liked if Frank had just gone through his door to sit on his bed and talk to him, maybe looking for more kisses and touches.  
For days they didn't have the slightest contact after that. Sure, Frank would keep treating him like he always had, talking to him and trying to teach him to cook while making dinner, watching the TV together. But aside from that there were no kisses, not even a touch of his hand over his own. Michael knew Frank was respecting his request and he was glad that the man was giving him time to adjust to the thought of having penetrative sex - as a matter of fact Frank was giving him the chance to refuse the sex altogether if Michael wasn't comfortable with it - but the more time passed the more Michael was worried Frank would just get bored of his company. He could sometimes feel the man watching him but Frank would never say what he was thinking those times, leaving Michael to ponder if Frank really liked having him there or not.  
The time they used to spend together on the couch or in Frank's bed he was now spending in his own bed, trying to decide if he wanted the man's physical attentions or not, but even if the thought of the man penetrating him kept scaring him Michael had to admit at least to himself that the rule number one was pure torture and he would have just loved to run to Frank and ask for his fingers.  
He could not touch himself and it was especially hard in the mornings when he would wake up with an hard on and the desire to at least rut against the bed. He was used by now to at least cumming once a day, usually with Frank's finger up his ass or his hand wrapped around his cock. The thought of the man jerking him off tore a moan from his lips and Michael tried uselessly not to touch himself, to calm down before he could ruin everything and cum in his own pants without even the need to use his own hands.  
He almost stopped breathing when a sound came to him from the other side of the hallway and Michael tried to listen and understand what it was. When the unmistakable moan sounded again and the boy understood it was coming from Frank's room he almost whimpered. Silently he got up from the bed and walked to the other door. There he stood, peering at the naked form lying on the bed.  
Michael licked his lips, his eyes fixed on the slow movements of Frank's hand up and down his erection. It took Frank a moment to notice the boy at the door and he stopped. They exchanged a look in the silence of the room and ever so slowly Frank started again jerking himself off, this time with his eyes fixed on the boy's.  
Michael couldn't prevent a little moan from escaping his lips at that sight, his own penis painfully hard.  
He stopped holding back and in a rush he entered the room, climbing the bed an all four to reach the man and kiss him on the lips desperately, pouring into it all the desire built in those days. Frank kissed him back with the same frenzy and before either of them could think much Michael lay against him, pressing his erection against his side.  
Frank could feel his hard on but didn't do anything about it, still standing behind his word of not touching him unless Michael asked him to. Michael was terribly close to just letting everything go and straight up beg him but a part of him mentally wondered if Frank would ever touch him just because he was painfully and obviously hard for him.  
When they broke the kiss to catch their breath Frank licked his lips and limited himself at looking the boy. Michael instead let his hand roam lower on his torso and with a soft moan he wrapped it around Frank's cock.  
Frank moaned but didn't say anything, going back at masturbating, this time helped by the boy that was currently peppering with kisses his lips, one leg thrown over his left.  
At the feeling of the man's erection in his hand Michael couldn't help himself and just moved lower, kissing the man's torso and finally stopping in front of his cock. Frank let it go, just watching the boy in silence, and Michael raised his eyes to look straight in his face while he leaned in to lick his gland.  
Michael moaned obscenely at the explosion of precum taste on his tongue and for a moment the slave thought he would cum right here and now. He went down that cock as if both their lives depended on it, sucking him hard and taking it little by little deeper down his mouth till he could feel it get to his throat.  
Frank moaned loudly, pushing his fingers between the boy's hair in a caress, and for a moment he closed his eyes lost in pleasure.  
Michael felt a thrill at seeing him enjoying him that much and the chance of feeling his mouth stuffed that much back again. He tried to take him even deeper and pressed his nose between the man's pubic hair, thrilled at the shout that escaped the man when he tightened his lips around the base of his cock before starting to raise on his erection sucking him hard. He reached roughly half of it before slamming back down with no warning, taking the man again deep down his throat. That time Frank couldn't hold himself back and with a shout he came hard in his throat, tensing and arching on the bed, blown away by the pleasure after days without the boy.  
Michael lifted his head with a soft moan, painfully excited, and let Frank's dick slip out his lips, way more satisfied than he had been for days even though he had not yet come himself. Frank smiled slightly at him, still breathless, and petted his head while pulling him flush against himself. The man moved to his side, making sure the boy would cuddle up against him, and held him in his arms while exchanging little kisses.  
"Daddy..." Michael sighed, pressing his erection against his leg, but Frank just caressed his cheek with his thumb.  
"Daddy wants you to ask for it, baby." He reminded him.  
Michael sighed softly but instead of doing just that he bowed his head.  
Frank kept quiet and kissed his brow, just holding him in his arms. They lay down like that in silence for so long that soon Michael could sense Frank falling asleep against him, relaxed.  
Michael mentally reprimanded himself for not saying anything for at that moment he was still terribly excited but there was nothing he could do to have any relief. It could have been so easy to ask Frank for it, to ask the man to touch him like he always done, but he wasn't so sure that that wouldn't have led to penetrative sex. Truth be told he wasn't even sure that he wouldn't have liked if they had gone there in the end. Because of his indecision anyway he was still there, still hard and unsatisfied - although at least he had managed to end up between the man's arms and have his kisses once again. He would at least liked to sleep in bed with him but there was no way he could achieve sleep as frustrated as he was, not with the warmth of the man so close to him, not with his scent and the taste on his cum still in his mouth. He whined softly, frustrated and excited, and ever so slowly he tried to rut against the man without waking him up.  
Michael closed his eyes, pressing his lips together so that no more sound could escape, and kept moving, trying to be discreet while he humped his leg. A moan escaped him and Michael pressed his face against Frank's chest, painfully excited.  
The hope that the man wouldn't notice what he was doing shattered when he felt one of the man's large hands move to the small of his back, stopping him. Michael held his breath, afraid of what was to come now that Frank had found him going against his rules.  
"'m sorry..." He mumbled, kind of ashamed on top of it all to be caught trying to have some relief like a horny teenager.  
"What did I say, baby?"  
Michael sighed, looking for an escape. "I wasn't touching myself..." He tried fully knowing it was probably the wrong thing to say.  
Frank didn't sound too amused by his words but he started rubbing little circles on his back anyway. "I'm the only one who can get you off."  
"I know, daddy..." He mumbled, without even daring to raise his head from his chest until Frank himself moved away from him, luckily just to reach inside his bedside and take out of it the lube. Seeing the bottle Michael couldn't help but feel his hopes raise. "Please, daddy..." He tried, watching Frank lube his fingers.  
"You do know daddy will have to punish you for breaking the rules, right?"  
"Yes..." He nodded, hoping it wouldn't have been something too hard, but every thought of punishments fled his head when Frank moved his hand behind him and after days he could feel once again the man's fingers breach his asshole. "Yes..." He almost whimpered, pressing back against him.  
Frank kept silent, watching his expression while pressing two fingers slowly in him. Michael moaned loudly and tried to ride his fingers the same way he had on the couch days before and the memory of that evening almost twisted Frank's stomach with the uncertainty of the chances that they could ever go beyond just that.  
Michael whimpered when as soon as he was relaxed enough Frank added a third finger, really working his ass to stretch his asshole and maybe prepare it for something even bigger that those fingers. The mere thought of Frank taking him right there in that bed in that moment suddenly brought Michael over the edge and with a shout the boy came against him.  
Frank sighed softly and slowly took away his hand, leaving the boy to catch his breath lying down on his bed while he went to the bathroom to fetch a towel to clean up both of them and something else just for Michael.  
Michael was lying with his eyes closed and didn't even move when Frank cleaned him up same as many times before, almost putty after the orgasm, and so he failed to notice the metal cage in the hands of the man till it was too late and Frank had enclosed his dick inside the little cock cage.  
"What-"  
"You knew you would be punished for breaking the rules." Frank smirked slightly from above him, sitting by his side and watching as Michael stared at the cage that factually prevented him from trying to give himself pleasure. "Now, the old rules still stand but there is a new one." He informed the still shocked boy, putting one finger under his chin to raise his head so that Michael would look at him in the eyes. "You are never to mention the cage."  
"How?"  
"You can say that you don't want it anymore, obviously, that you want it off, and if you think about it it's not so difficult since you already know the other rules."  
Michael kept quiet, his mind reeling now in the desperate search for the right way to ask his daddy to take that thing off him. Suddenly it hit him: Frank wanted him to ask to be touched again, he wanted Michael to ask for sex and he wanted to be the one to get him off. So Frank wasn't forcing him to have penetrative sex but if Michael did want to finally get off again he had to ask Frank to touch him. Maybe even to fuck him. Michael bit his lip at that thought, intimately kind of aroused at the thought of asking Frank to take him since he was slowly coming to terms with the fact that he actually wanted it.

Frank slowly caressed his lips with his thumb. "I want you to ask for it. I want you to ask for me."  
"I'm not sure if I want to." Michael whispered without looking in his eyes.  
Frank answered simply keeping on caressing his chin and cheek.  
"Have I ever made you feel ashamed for what you like? Have I ever humiliated you? Or is it that you simply don't like my touch?"  
Michael shook his head with a little sigh.  
"I do like when you kiss me, daddy. When you touch me. But I never did that with a man and I don't want you to push me away once it's done."  
"I won't push you away, baby. If I wanted someone to just fuck and send away I would have bought someone else way sooner. But I want you and I want you to want me."  
Michael sighed at the caress of his fingers and closed his eyes for a moment before leaning in to kiss him. At feeling that the boy wasn't convinced yet Frank took his chin between his fingers, searching for his eyes.  
"Kiss me like you mean it and I'll give you everything you want same as I always did."  
Michael licked his lips, returning his look, and that time when Michael leaned in to kiss the man he pressed into him, moving his arms around his shoulders to keep him close.  
Frank held him close and slowly he lay both of them down on the bed, pulling the boy in top of him. Michael understood what he wanted but still he kept just kissing him, suffering a bit for the cage still around his dick preventing him from humping the man under himself.  
Slowly Michael moved down the muscled body covering it with little kisses and bites until he reached the erection at that point hard again and there he dedicated all his efforts into making Frank moan with his mouth.  
Frank let him do whatever he wanted for a couple minutes but then he pulled at his hair to take him off his cock. Michael trembled under his intense stare and licked his lips.  
"I want you to ask me, babe. I want you to beg me to fuck you." He reminded with his voice hoarse. He was finally close to reaching his goal with the boy and he no intention to let his own lust ruin months of preparation, not when he was so close to his objective. "Then daddy will take off your cage and fuck you right as you asked me to."  
Michael moaned softly at his words, instinctively try to rub hiself against his leg. "I want you." He whispered.  
"Like you mean it, babe."  
"I want you." He repeated, this time louder and with more conviction. "Please, daddy-"  
"Please... what?" Frank interrupted him and Michael almost stopped breathing when he tightened the grip on his hair.  
"Please- let me have you." He begged, suffering because of the way the cage was denying his cock to rise despite his excitement.  
Frank smiled slightly at that and let go his hair to use instead the hand to keep his erection upright.  
"Show daddy how much you want it."  
Michael sighed softly but moved without hesitation, straddling his lap and ever so slowly he started lowering himself over his cock. He shivered at the feeling of Frank's gland against his opening, stopping for a moment before taking a deep breath. Frank murmured sweet words in the meantime, guiding him to relax his muscles so his cock could breach his virgin hole for the first time. Michael let a loud groan escape his lips at feeling the man enter him. He was almost out of breath by the time Frank was only half way up his ass and the man stopped him for a moment, letting him catch his breath before gripping tightly his hips and finally pulling him all the way down. Michael's eyes rolled in his head at being stuffed full for the first time and his cock gave a pathetic stir.  
"Fra- daddy..."  
The man moaned softly, enjoying the tight grip of his muscles around his dick, the warmth of his body and even more the knowledge that Michael had wanted it, that the boy had asked for it.  
Michael swallowed, still trying to catch his breath, and without even Frank telling him to he started moving on the erection, rising his hips and then lowering himself back again. Frank moaned loudly and Michael grew bolder little by little, slowly rising more and more, really starting to enjoy the feeling.  
"Daddy..." He called the man, hoping he would take the cage off him, but Frank didn't even seem to remember of it even though it was right in front of him as Michael with his legs spread kept bobbing on his cock, fucking himself on him with soft moans and adorables whimpers.  
"Just like that..." Frank moaned, pushing up his hips to slam deeper in his no longer virgin ass.  
Michael almost screamed at that and threw his head back trying to stay focused even though the way Frank had started to move inside him was driving him crazy minute by minute.  
Feeling closer to the orgasm Frank sat up, moving an arm around Michael's back to keep him close, and looked for his mouth to kiss him desperately. Michael returned the kiss holding on to his shoulders, letting the man guide him in his movements. Instead of making Michael ride him harder Frank made him go slower, carrying on with the kisses till he felt something wet and found a single tear rolling down one of the boy's cheeks.  
That made Frank pause and the man wipe it away with his thumb, worried.  
"Am I hurting you?"  
Michael just shook his head in silence, his eyes fixed on the man's chin until Frank ducked slightly his head, looking for his gaze.  
Michael sighed deeply. "Just- don't let me go, okay?"  
Frank answered by kissing his brow and then his lips. "You're mine."  
They kissed again and slowly the boy started to ride him back again, focused into giving him pleasure since he couldn't have possibly cum caged like he was.  
"Please..." He tried, hoping Frank would understand what he was asking for. "Please, daddy..."  
Frank understood what he wanted but bit softly the line of his jaw.  
"What do you want from your daddy?"  
Michael sighed, fully knowing he couldn't tell him. "Don't stop..."  
He could feel Frank smiling on his skin and braced himself when the man took him harder, slamming into him faster till he was cumming hard inside him with a loud groan.  
Michael whimpered at the feeling of his sperm filling his ass and shivered in his arms, holding tight on the man's shoulders while Frank pulled him down, making Michael lie on top of him.  
Michael whimpered softly, frustrated by his inability to cum while he could feel Frank's erection still seated deeply inside his ass. He tried to tighten his muscles around him, hoping for a reaction, at least for the man to substitute his cock with his fingers and give him something more.  
Frank tried to ignore the signals but in the end he rolled to lie Michael on his back and finally slip his cock out of him.  
"Such a hot pretty cunt." He murmured, watching the boy whine and move on the mattress looking for his touch.  
"Daddy..."  
"What is it, babe?" He asked gently caressing his face.  
Michael flushed under his gaze, fully knowing he couldn't ask for what he really wanted.  
"I need- something more..." He sighed, hoping Frank would finally free him.  
The man though just ducked his head to kiss him on the lips, taking his time after exploring his mouth to move and cover in kisses his neck and throat.  
"Want daddy again?" He asked between kisses.  
Michael couldn't help but moan softly at his attentions. "Yes." He answered without even thinking. It seemed to be the right answer since Frank smiled at his words, reaching down to gently play with his balls.  
"Daddy is not ready yet, you just made me cum in that hot cunt of yours. But since you're so eager daddy will give you something else to keep you ready."  
Michael nodded, breathless, without even ask what that was going to be. The answer arrived when Frank reached towards the bedside table and took out of it a dildo that Michael had never seen before.  
"I bet you're gonna love daddy's toys." The man smiled, applying lube to the vibrator. He smirked slightly at the whine from the boy under him. "Why don't you show daddy how do you want daddy to take that pretty pussy of yours? Show me with this nice toy, babe." He ordered, letting Michael take it from his hand.  
Michael hesitated for a couple seconds, watching from Frank to the dildo and back again.  
"Daddy- wants me to push this into-" He stopped, flushed in the face, not so sure how he was allowed to talk about his own asshole.  
"Your pussy, yes." Frank nodded, watching expectantly and licking his lips when finally Michael decided to go for it.  
The boy spread his legs giving him a perfect sight of his raw asshole and ever so slowly he put the dildo against his opening and, albeit with some uncertainty, he started to push it inside his asshole. Frank could see the boy trying to relax around the object and he noticed the exact moment when the boy stopped fighting it and started to enjoy it. Only then Frank reached between them to switch it on.  
Michael gave out a cry and pushed back his head on the pillow, enjoying the vibrations more than he would have ever expected.  
"Daddy..."  
Frank started slowly jerking himself off while watching the boy give himself pleasure although still incapacitated to achieve a hard on thanks to the cage.  
"Good boy. Keep up."  
Michael moved the dildo faster and faster, his eyes looking for his gaze. "Please, daddy..." He pleaded, hoping in something, anything could help him reach his satisfaction.  
"Tell daddy what you want." Frank breathed, quickly getting hard again.  
Michael swallowed, looking at him, by now fucking himself with the dildo hard.  
"I need daddy. I want daddy to fuck me..." He moaned, without even stopping from slamming the dildo inside his ass. He spread his legs for Frank, raising them in the air in an invite that made Frank moan softly.  
He tried to play it cool but it was in a hurry that he looked for the key inside the bedside table, taking away from Michael the dildo before taking care of the cage, silently enjoying the whines of the boy and the sight of his little hole spasming in the desperate search for something to tighten up around.  
"Daddy is gonna give you exactly what you want, baby. Daddy will fuck your little hole until your cunt is shaped just for my cock, ready at any time to be fucked by your daddy like the pretty sex slave you are."  
Being freed from the cage took Michael's breath away and the boy whined loudly, rapidly growing an erection. Frank enjoyed the sight for a moment before throwing the little cage on the bed. He gripped both the boy's thighs, making sure he would raise his ass more from the mattress, and finally he pressed against his little abused hole with a loud groan.  
"Good boy, so eager and excited for daddy, so ready to beg... this is what you wanted, isn't it? I wonder how long you wanted nothing more than this, lusting after my cock even though it would have been so simple to just ask daddy to fuck you raw. Tell me, babe, is this what you wanted all along?" He asked, almost short of breath since he had started moving in him right after the penetration, too impatient to hold back and wait for Michael to catch his breath.  
Michael almost sobbed, too overstimulated suddenly, and nodded in a frenzy, only hoping Frank wouldn't stop till he was finally reaching his own orgasm.  
"Yes..." He only managed to say too lost in pleasure.  
The boy tensed on the bed, trying to move towards the man and have him deeper in his ass. He whimpered when Frank lowered himself down to kiss him factually pressing Michael's dick between their stomachs.  
Michael moaned loudly, his grip on Frank's shoulders almost painful.  
"Yes, daddy, yes..."  
"Do you like being fucked by your daddy?" The man smirked, keeping up with the kisses he was leaving on the sweat covered temple of the boy.  
Michael nodded with a pitiful sound, trying to push on his cock but also against his stomach to stimulate his own dick.  
"Yes, daddy, please..."  
"Please what?" Whispered the man, moving his lips to the ear to softly bite at it.  
Michael moaned with his eyes closed, tightening his muscles around him. "Please, daddy, take my ass like that, don't stop..." He pleaded with the man.  
Frank groaned excitedly and took him harder just to make sure Michael would know that that kind of talk would have been well rewarded.  
It was too much and Michael hugged him desperately, holding on to him while screaming in pleasure. Suddenly he was shooting his cum between the two of them. It seemed to Michael that he had never had an orgasm that strong and he almost couldn't even think straight after reaching the edge. He lay in Frank's arms while his dick kept spasming and shooting new ropes of cum between them. Frank murmured sweet nothings in his ear, complimenting him for the sight he was. He didn't stop for a moment from slamming inside the boy, riding his orgasm to enjoy fully the tensing of his muscles till he too finally reached the edge once again.  
Michael sighed softly at the feeling of the warm cum deep in his ass and lay there with his eyes closed feeling totally debauched and utterly loving it. He smiled slightly at the thought, opening his eyes to look at the man who had changed him so much in the last months.  
"Thanks, daddy..." He murmured with a tired smile.


End file.
